Tudo Acontece em Toledo
by Dani Polaris
Summary: [Songfic!] A volta de Shura de Capricórnio à sua cidade natal trás mais emoções do que o simples retorno. Um amor espanhol, acomponhado de touradas e flamenco e uma bela amazona.Música  Take a Bow [Madonna]Ps: Títulomenção à Tudo Acontece em Elizabethtown
1. Chapter 1

"_Take a bow, the night is over_

_This masquerade is getting older"_

- "É estranho demais voltar pra casa depois de tanto tempo... A minha verdadeira casa." – divagava o capricorniano andando pelas ruas pacatas de Toledo.

Ele ainda estava em dúvida, não tinha certeza se aquilo seria bom ou ruim. Como sua família reagiria perante sua volta? Não que ele tivesse fracassado no que foi fazer, mas o fato de ter ido contra a vontade deles tornavam as coisas um pouco mais complicadas. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como ia ser seu retorno, afinal, tinha deixado a família e sua tradição para servir Athena. Não que ele se arrependesse, mas hoje ele se perguntava até que ponto isso valeu a pena.

Entre suposições e devaneios, tocou o interfone da grande mansão na qual os pais ainda habitavam. Não sabia a resposta, mas a tentativa valia a pena. E a resposta veio logo em seguida.

- Casa dos Salomón. – responderam do outro lado.

- Por favor, gostaria de falar com o senhor Salomón.

- E quem gostaria?

- O filho dele, Shura.

A pessoa do outro lado ficou muda. Shura não soube distinguir se foi pela surpresa, ou se foi do próprio equipamento. Seu coração saltava tanto, e o estômago parecia uma grande montanha russa... A ansiedade era tamanha, que nem ele sabia explicar e pela primeira vez ficou com medo da rejeição, em não ser aceito de volta. Medo... Uma palavra que há muito ele não sabia qual era o significado.

Ele já se preparava para receber uma resposta negativa, quando avistou alguém cruzando os jardins. Pensou se tratar de um dos seguranças, que certamente tinha duvidado se tratar dele mesmo, mas qual foi a surpresa ao ver que o próprio pai atravessava por aquele caminho esbaforido. Um largo sorriso se formou no sorriso do capricorniano, aquela ida já valeu a pena só por ver o seu tão amado pai,que instantes depois se aproximou do portão, onde o dourado permanecia recostado, emocionado.

- Shura, é você mesmo, meu filho?

- Sim, sou eu mesmo, papai.

Um comando do velho homem fez com que os grandes portões de ferro se abrissem e os dois se entregaram num abraço emocionado. Cinco, dez anos? Shura preferiu não contar a quanto tempo ficou longe de casa. Isso só traria dolorosas lembranças que não seriam bem vindas durante sua vida como protetor de Athena. Além disso, temeu pela vida deles. Definitivamente fez bem em tentar esquecê-los... Pelo menos estavam todos bem.

"_Lights are low, the curtains are down_

_There's no one here_

_(There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)"_

Tudo depois foi como num filme. Shura jamais pensou ser tão festejado quando voltasse, a família ainda o amava! Era tudo que ele precisava... Viu a irmã, Paloma, tão linda, tão adulta... E ele ainda pensava que ela era uma criança! Ah, doce ilusão. A mãe continuava linda, alegre e divertida como sempre foi. Tudo parecia continuar igual, embora ele tivesse perdido importantes acontecimentos ao lado de quem amava. Mas estava feliz por voltar. E a família também.

O pai de Shura era o atual patriarca da família Salomón, tradicional família espanhola. Um toureiro, agora aposentado, que tinha um papel muito importante na sociedade de Toledo. Todos sabiam que o filho tinha abandonado a carreira que um dia fora do pai para servir a um ideal. Alguns apoiaram, outros criticaram, ainda mais quando eles sofreram um baque muito grande com a ausência do filho mais velho. Mas agora que ele voltou, tudo era motivo de festa. E uma festa seria dada na noite seguinte em sua casa para celebrar a sua volta.

"_Say your lines but do you feel them_

_Do you mean what you say_

_When there's no one around (no one around)"_

A casa estava cheia. Amigos de infância do rapaz, pessoas que ele não conhecia ou não reconhecia, gente importante da alta sociedade... Todos felizes pela volta do sucessor de José Salomón. As amigas de Paloma jogavam olhares intencionalmente maliciosos para o capricorniano, que parecia não responder de outra forma que não fosse sorrindo. Também, pudera! Estava incrivelmente atraente e bonito. Aquele terno cinza parecia evidenciar ainda mais seu porte atlético e a expressão de uma criança que esqueceu de crescer ainda era reluzente em seu rosto. Ele estava ainda mais lindo...

- Não fala mais com os amigos, é? Ou já fez outros que o fez esquecer do que ficou na Espanha?

Riu ao reconhecer aquela voz divertida. E tinha como esquecer seu melhor amigo? Que Máscara da Morte não o ouvisse, mas ninguém jamais substituiria Juan Pablo Estéban. Olhou para trás e o avistou, e então trocaram um forte abraço, típico entre grandes amigos.

- Fala a verdade, seu safado, você foi atrás de algum rabo de saia, né?

- Claro que não, Juan! – rebateu rindo. – Fui atrás do dever.

- Se você queria fugir da Espanha, era só ter dito!

- Se você soubesse por onde me meti...

- É bom te ter de volta, cara! – deu-lhe dois tapinhas nas costas.

- É bom estar de volta, seu fracote.

Riram como dois adolescentes, quando foram interrompidos pelo anfitrião que anunciou a apresentação de flamenco de duas moças de uma outra tradicional família de Toledo, amiga dos Salomón há muito. Dirigiram-se para o centro do salão, onde os músicos e o espaço para as garotas estavam devidamente preparados, assim como as luzes e os artistas principais.

Shura ficou encantando durante a apresentação. Não só pelo espetáculo, mas pela graça dos movimentos de uma das dançarinas. Buscou em sua memória pelo nome dela, se perguntou se era amiga da irmã caçula, mas não teve nenhuma resposta. E como sentia ódio daquilo! Ficou boquiaberto a cada momento que ela fazia, que parecia estar sendo feito para ele. Como aquela dança era encantadora e como ele amava o flamenco!

Ao final de aproximadamente quinze minutos, todos aplaudiram e ovacionaram os artistas. Flamenco era uma arte muito apreciada pelos espanhóis, assim como a tourada. E, sem dúvida, aquelas eram duas das mais bonitas mulheres da alta sociedade de Toledo.

- Lindo, não, Shura? Aposto que onde você foi não tinha.

Juan olhou para o lado, procurando pela resposta de Shura, que não veio. Ele não estava mais ali; saiu sem que o amigo pudesse notar. E com um só objetivo.

"_Watching you, watching me_

_One lonely star_

_(One lonely star you don't know who you are)"_

- Com licença, senhorita!

- Sim? – respondeu olhando o rapaz.

- Parabéns pela apresentação. Um espetáculo.

- Obrigada.

Ela riu, sem graça. Shura não era tão bom com as palavras quando estava nervoso. Queria continuar a conversa, mas não sabia o que dizer, nem como prosseguir. Começou a suar frio.

- Aceita uma bebida?

Foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente. Ela riu, envergonhada com aquilo tudo, mas ainda sim gostando, Não havia dúvidas de que estava atraída por aquele homem tão... lindo.

- Não bebo, obrigada.

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria por cima dele. Aquela era a desculpa mais clichê, mas que sempre funcionava. E ela respondeu convicta de que não se interessava. Mas ele não podia desistir! Não dela...

- Então aceita dar uma volta comigo? – disparou sem pensar muito.

- Muito ousado pra quem voltou agora. – riu

Shura pensou que aquele seria o primeiro fora tomado em casa, depois daqueles anos e por um segundo pensou em desanimar. Mas o riso se desfez num sorriso mágico que o trouxe de volta a si.

- Eu adoraria, Shura.

Ele sorriu e ofereceu o braço, que ela aceitou. Por um isntante ele se perguntou como ela saberia seu nome, e então se lembrou que a cidade inteira só falava nele. E então caminharam rumo à uma noite inesquecível para ambos. Shura não fez questão nenhuma de esconder seu interesse na garota, que se fez de difícil e não demonstrou o mesmo. Mas tinha como não sentir nada por ele? Impossível...

Conversaram a noite inteira, passeando por entre jardins até que finalmente pararam em frente à fonte, onde se sentaram no banco. Estavam se conhecendo, se encontrando, se entrosando...

Despediram-se um pouco antes do sol amanhecer, quando Shura a deixou em um de seus carros com seu paletó e a promessa de reencontro. Por ele, ela não teria ido embora e viveriam aquele momento para sempre. Mas ele tinha que esperar uma resposta do lado dela. Saber se era correspondido. E ele esperaria.

"_I've always been in love with you_

_I guess you've always known it's true_

_You took my love for granted"_

- Mas isso são horas de estar dormindo, garoto?

Se fosse um dia normal, Shura estaria incrivelmente irritado com tal atitude. Odiava ser acordado de tal forma e seu mal-humor duraria no mínimo pela manhã inteira. E quem o fez sabia disso, tanto que riu depois.

- Anda, levanta! Sabe que horas são?

Shura tampou os olhos, como que estivesse se recusando a vislumbrar o sol que batia na grande janela de seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama, ainda atordoado, mas sem dizer uma palavra. Nem que fosse de revolta. Avistou então Juan Pablo e sua vontade era matá-lo. Não por tê-lo acordado, mas sim por tê-lo despertado de seu sonho. Seu doce sonho espanhol.

- Que horas são?

- Quase duas da tarde. A festa foi boa, hein? – sorriu malicioso.

- Poderia ter sido melhor. – sorriu se lembrando dela.

- Pois é, acordou sozinho... – riu o amigo. – Isso é de se estranhar.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Queria sim, ter dormido acompanhado, mas não de qualquer uma. Queria aquela que embalou a sua noite e seus sonhos ao forte som de castanholas... Levantou-se, com a cara toda amassada e olhou-se no espelho.

- Que foi, que você levantou todo bobo?

- Tinha me esquecido de como é boa uma festa espanhola...

- Uma festa espanhola ou uma mulher espanhola? – riu instigando-o. – Pode falar, Shura, quem foi a sua vítima?

- Vítima? – indagou surpreso. – Não houve nenhuma.

O sorriso do capricorniano entregou que era algo mais puro e mais bonito que uma noite de sexo, algo que nunca experimentou antes e que lhe invadia a alma de uma forma tão única que parecia de mentira...

- Acho que estou apaixonado, Juan.

O amigo engasgou, embasbacado com a notícia. Shura, apaixonado? Essa era demais para ele. Contou ao amigo tudo que tinha vivido na noite anterior, e que com certeza estava longe de acabar.

"_Why oh why_

_The show is over say good-bye_

_say good-bye, say good-bye"_

Na casa dos Herrera…

- Claro, seria ideal para que nossas famílias se mantivessem unidas.

A resposta veio do patriarca dos Herrera para o amigo, patriarca dos Velásquez, que tinha ido logo depois do almoço a casa da família, com uma proposta um tanto quanto indecorosa.

- Então vejo que, para ambos, seria um bom negócio casar nossos filhos mais velhos, e então unir ainda mais nossos laços de amizade, não concorda?

- Não creio que um casamento seja um negócio, e nem estou disposto a vender minha filha, Diogo.

O outro pigarreou.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer, Pedro, mas encaremos os fatos. Nossos filhos já estão ficando velhos demais. Pense bem, para um homem não importa a idade, mas para uma mulher...

- Bom, concordo...

- Nossos filhos se conhecem praticamente desde que nasceram, Pedro, seria burrice casá-los com um desconhecido só por casar.

- E quando anunciamos o casamento?

- Para eles, imediatamente. – sorriu Velásquez. – Para a sociedade, sexta feira que vem está bom pra você?

- Perfeito. – Sorriu em retribuição.

- Bem vindo à família, Pedro!

"_Make them laugh, it comes so easy_

_When you get to the part"_

Os encontros entre Shura e sua dançarina de flamenco estavam cada dia mais freqüentes e mais duradouros. E escorpiano se descobria cada dia mais encantado por aquela beleza única e aquele jeito marcante que o enlouquecia. Nunca ficou tão perto de uma garota por tanto tempo sem tocá-la, sem beijá-la... E como queria... Não havia dúvidas, ele estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Resolveu dedicar-se à família. Voltou com a profissão que o pai tivera tanto orgulho de ter e mais ainda de ver um filho que a seguia tão bem. E como ele era bom! Mexia a flâmula vermelha com um louvor que deixavam embasbacados todos os que viam, já que há anos não vestia aquele uniforme e não exercia aquela atividade. Talvez fosse porque estava mais forte. Talvez porque estava mais decidido. Nem ele saberia dizer. Talvez a alma de toureiro estivesse mesmo dentro dele, algo nato, de espírito. Preferiu acreditar nisso.

Ela observava o treino de hoje, na arena oficial de touradas de Toledo. Ele queria voltar a competir, era bom no que fazia. E isso exigia treino. Era bom tê-la ali, olhando para ele, admirando, dando incentivo. Sentou-se por um tempo, para descansar e ela veio com uma garrafa de água e um sorriso no rosto. Ele não precisava de mais nada.

- Obrigado. – sorriu agradecendo.

- Shura, eu tava pensando...

- Hum. – interessou-se

- E você pretende ir? – perguntou de súbito.

- Ir? – surpreendeu-se. – Ir pra onde?

- Embora. – perguntou angustiada. – Quero saber se você pretende ir embora.

A pergunta, feita de modo tão repentino, assustou-o. Será que ele entendeu isso? Por isso ela não queria se envolver? Era agora. Agora ele tinha que demonstrar sua coragem e sua confiança de toureiro. Se aproximou dela, no banco, e tocou sua mão. Ele suava. Não só de treinar, mas por estar vivendo tal momento com tamanha intensidade que parecia explodir. Tudo parecia correr em câmera lenta e seus lábios tocaram os dela, em uma sintonia perfeita. Se entregaram, como há muito queriam. Shura segurou o rosto de sua amada, como se quisesse segura-la ali para sempre, e ela apoiou as mãos em seu peitoral. Sentiam-se realizados por estarem um com outro.

"_Where you're breaking my heart_

_Hide behind your smile"_

O capricorniano sentiu seu rosto molhar. Eram lágrimas, não dele, mas de seu anjo. Ele não entendeu o motivo. Talvez ele fosse o motivo. Mas não seria certo parar aquele momento pelo qual ele tanto esperou, desde o primeiro dia que se viram. Sentiu as mãos dela apertar sua camisa e então cedeu. Ela parecia angustiada demais.

- O que aconteceu?

Suas lágrimas então cortaram seu rosto com maior intensidade. Ela não conseguia fitá-lo nos olhos, tinha vergonha. Como deixou-se levar assim? Não podia, não era certo... E por um momento se odiou.

- Isso é errado, Shura…

- Por quê? – perguntou surpreso. – Eu to gostando demais de você, Gisty. Eu quero ficar com você.

- Eu não posso! – afastou-o de si,

- E por que não?

- Porque estou noiva!

Ele estagnou. Demorou algum tempo até que pudesse assimilar. De fato, as palavras que saíram de sua boca, mais afiadas que uma espada. Seu rosto não pôde disfarçar seu embasbacamento. E então ele perdeu o chão.

- Noiva?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça um pouco antes de ajeitar os longos cabelos negros que insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto umedecido. Foi egoísta, desejou que ele fosse embora para então esquecer dele, de tudo que ele lhe causou, do que era aquele sentimento... Observou-o de canto de olho, ainda muito envergonhada, quando ele finalmente se levantou com uma outra expressão no rosto: a de raiva.

- Como assim noiva?

- Noiva, Shura. – respondeu com um aperto no coração.

- E quando você ia me contar? Se é que ia me contar!

- Claro que ia, estou contando agora! – respondeu magoada.

- E desde quando?

- Desde ontem.

Sentiu-se traído. Como ela pudera fazer isso, depois de tudo que estavam vivendo? Sentiu que fora um tolo, que tudo aquilo era mais importante para ele e que, talvez, para ela nunca tenha sido grande coisa. Ficou extremamente magoado. Nunca gostou de uma mulher a esse ponto e quando isso aconteceu, recebeu um duro golpe.

- Foi uma surpresa, Shura. – continuou ela. – Juro que não sabia!

- Eu imagino! – riu irônico. – Imagino seu namorado te fazendo o pedido e você aceitando emocionada! Que lindo!

- Eu não tenho namorado! – rebateu ofendida. – E nunca tive nos últimos anos.

- Não? E como uma pessoa fica noiva? Do nada? Mágica? Destino?

- Casamento arranjado?

- Casamento arranjado? – riu. – Ninguém tem mais casamento arranjado no século vinte, Gisty!

- Explique isso para meu pai! – rebateu magoada.

Silêncio... Os dois estavam tristes demais para responderem algo.

- Quer saber? – indagou já farto daquilo. – Esquece.

Saiu da arena de tourada, deixando-a sozinha, aos prantos. Naquele momento ele não era o toureiro, mas sim o touro que tinha levado um duro golpe de espada, que ele sabia ser apenas o primeiro de muitos. Estava bravo e nervoso, claro, mas estava ferido acima de tudo. E essa dor não teria uma cura – pelo menos não tão cedo.

_All the world loves a clown_

_(Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown)_

- Ai, Juan, pára com isso. – riu maliciosa.

- Por que, se você gosta?

Ela riu. Não tinha como resistir àquela tentação espanhola. Moreno, olhos verdes, rico, forte e que sabia como agradar a uma mulher... E em todos os sentidos! Não foi tão difícil conquistar a jovem Guilhermina Herrera. Verdade dos fatos, eles formavam um belo casal e daria gosto às duas famílias uní-los, embora Juan sempre se esquivasse de assuntos que envolvessem comprometimento amoroso, assim como Guilhermina, que também gostou do fato de se ater a alguém por muito tempo. Mas a alta freqüência com que ela e Juan Pablo estavam se encontrando a fez mudar de idéia. Gostava de estar com ele.

- E você precisa dizer isso tão alto? – riu.

- Se você insistir tanto, a gente pode simplesmente não falar!

O espanhol puxou-a para si com uma força que ela jamais tinha visto em homem algum. Não houve tempo de reação: quando deu por si, estava no colo do rapaz, em um intenso beijo que ela não quis parar. As mãos dele passeavam pelas definidas pernas dela, resultado de anos dançando flamenco. Ah, se ele soubesse que estava apaixonado por ela desde a primeira vez que se viram, na festa de Shura...

Juan estava cheio de vontade. E Guilhermina era uma mulher fogosa! Ele mesmo já provara do que ela era capaz e o resultado lhe agradou muito. Ele era o tipo de homem que ficava com uma mulher até que a levasse para a cama, mas ela era a exceção à regra. Ele ficou tão satisfeito, que aquela noite da festa se repetia no mínimo, uma vez por semana. E quanta intensidade!

Estavam dentro do carro do rapaz, em um beco da cidade. Ninguém os veria ali, mas a situação não era a mais apropriada. Pelo menos não agradou a garota, que não queria deixar o "assunto" pendente, mas também não queria finalizá-lo agora.

- Juan, o que acha de irmos pra casa?

- Pra sua casa, é? – sorriu malicioso.- Será que você agüenta chegar até lá?

Ela riu, misteriosa. E como Juan amava aquele mistério! Ele tinha quase certeza que era aquilo que o deixava tão ligado à ela. Girou a chave do carro, dando partida, quando avistou um rosto conhecido com uma expressão nem tão familiar assim. Tinha certeza de quem era, mas não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Não hesitou: desligou o carro e desceu apressado, deixando a garota sem entender nada e então, correu. Ela, curiosa, veio logo atrás.

- Shura! – chamou o amigo tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Me deixa, Juan. – respondeu com cara de poucos amigos.

- Homem, o que aconteceu? – assustou-se observando sua expressão.

- Talvez você deva perguntar pra sua namoradinha.

Guilhermina chegou logo depois de Juan, a tempo de ouvir a insinuação de Salomón, que não a agradou em nada.

- Não entendi sua colocação. – interveio contrariada.

- Vai me dizer que não sabia também? – riu irônico. – Eu não sou palhaço!

Juan olhou para os dois, totalmente perdido. A garota também não entendia nada do que ele falou. Deu os ombros quando Juan perguntou o que tinha acontecido.

- Shura, o que aconteceu?

- Gisty está noiva. – respondeu amargo.

- Ela ta o que? – perguntou chocado.

- Noiva.

O rosto de espanto se formou na irmã mais nova da moça em questão. Juan olhou-a de forma inquisidora, querendo saber se era verdade o que ela mesma não tinha a menor idéia do que era.

- Só pode ser um engano! – rebateu a irmã. – Esse povo adora inventar boatos.

- Ela mesma quem me disse, agora.

Como aquilo doía! Claro que ele não estava nada confortável em dizer que sua amada iria se casar com outro, mas a surpresa parecia ser geral. A irmã mesmo não sabia o que dizer, estava chocada demais para falar.

- Gui, você sabia disso? – intimou, bravo pela situação.

- Não! – respondeu prontamente. – A Gi sequer namorava! Quer dizer, ela estava saindo com Shura e...

Ela pensou no rapaz e não conseguiu continuar. Pensou em como ele estaria se sentindo e ficou mal também. Parecia surreal demais, afinal a irmã não tinha lhe falado absolutamente nada. Ficou brava também.

- Já não me importa mais, nem me interessa. Passar bem.

- Shura, pra onde você vai? – perguntou a garota.

- Pra casa.

Lançou-lhes o último olhar e partiu. Juan Pablo coçou a cabeça, confuso e Guilhermina observou-o ir-se com um tom de compaixão. Aquilo com certeza desanimou os dois, especialmente o rapaz, que ficou triste vendo o amigo daquela forma.

- Você não quer ir falar com ele?

Sentiu a mão ser tocada por uma outra quente e delicada, que parecia lhe dar apoio para tomar uma decisão. Ele, ainda preocupado, segurou a mão da garota e virou-se para o outro lado.

- Não. Ele precisa ficar sozinho.

Caminharam de volta ao carro e de lá partiram. Precisavam mais da companhia um do outro que aquela vontade anterior. Guilhermina pensou em procurar pela irmã, mas logo desistiu da idéia. A situação estava tensa demais e forçá-la mais não iria ajudar em nada.

_Wish you well, I cannot stay_

_You deserve an award_

_For the role that you played_

Dedicaram-se então aos treinos dos esportes que amavam. Tentavam desesperadamente esquecer um do outro, mas era em vão. Shura, de longe, era o mais abalado. Ficou mais recluso e anti-social. Nem mesmo o seu melhor amigo conseguia tirá-lo de dentro de casa, que não fosse para a arena de tourada. E ninguém entendia o que se passava na cabeça do primogênito dos Salomón. Os pais, claro, ficaram consternados pelo que se passava com o filho, mas se ele não se pronunciasse, eles nada poderiam fazer.

Gisty fingia bem. Praticava com fervor a sua dança favorita e sorria com uma graça que poucos sequer sabiam que por dentro ela era um mar revolto. A irmã, a princípio, ficou brava com ela, por ter escondido tudo, mas logo depois de saber da verdade, ficou ao seu lado. Comprou briga com o pai, principalmente por não gostar do noivo. E as coisas ficaram levemente tensas na casa dos Herrera.

Era tarde da quinta-feira que antecedia o noivado. O suor escorria pelo rosto do capricorniano, demonstrando que há muito ele estava ali. Seus braços estavam dormentes, mas ele não sentia. Ou não queria sentir. Sua concentração foi interrompida pelos passos apressados de alguém que parecia vir em sua direção. Ficou irritado perante a idéia de ser interrompido, mas quando viu a expressão séria de Juan desarmou-se.

- Shura! – disse ofegante chegando perto do amigo.

- O que foi? – perguntou desanimado.

- Você não sabe o que descobri!

- Não, não sei. O que foi?

- Sobre o noivado! – respirou fundo.

- Não me interessa saber sobre esse assunto, já disse. – respondeu bravo.

- Nem saber quem é o noivo?

O coração de Shura pulsou mais forte. O noivado foi anunciado apenas sobre a filha mais velha dos Herrera, mas o noivo não foi divulgado. Claro que ele queria saber de quem se tratava, mas Guilhermina não dizia quem era e desde aquele dia na arena ele não mais falou com ela. Provavelmente a irmã mais nova tinha cedido e contado a Juan, mas isso era algo que ele só saberia se o escutasse.

- E como sabe?

- Eu tenho meus métodos. – riu de soslaio.

- E então...?

- Javier! – respondeu de supetão. – Javier Velásquez.

- O que? – perguntou surpreso. – Só pode estar brincando.

O amigo meneou a cabeça, dizendo que não era. Shura atirou a bandeira ao chão e levou as mãos à cabeça, andando em círculos. Agora sim ele estava desesperado. Sua grande paixão se casando com seu maior rival? Não, era cruel demais. Não bastava ser pisado daquela forma, ainda tinha que ser humilhado? Não, não podia...

- Shura, calma! – pediu o amigo perdido.

- Eu to calmo, Juan.

- Não, não tá. Se continuar assim, você vai surtar! Bota tudo logo pra fora, abre a boca, fala alguma coisa!

- Tem razão, eu vou falar. Pra quem merece ouvir.

Saiu disparado da arena de tourada, com Juan a sua cola. Ele sabia para onde ir, sabia onde ela estaria. E disparou até lá.

Academia de Dança Flamenca de Toledo. Somente os mais qualificados dançarinos treinavam por lá. A seleção não era fácil, mas era compensadora para quem alcançava o sucesso. As irmãs Herrera estavam por lá há mais de uma década, e eram as mais exímias dançarinas de toda a cidade e talvez da província. Mas ultimamente a mais velha não estava se dedicando com o devido afinco às aulas. Sua cabeça estava longe. E seu coração perdido.

- Errou de novo, Gisty! – repreendeu a treinadora. – Mais uma vez.

Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto. Não queria estar ali. Queria fugir, ainda mais com a data de sua sentença tão próxima. Tentou manter-se centrada, mas a cada minuto estava mais difícil. Queria sair correndo, dizer pra Shura que o amava e com ele que queria se casar, mas não podia. E isso doía tanto...

- Guilhermina, o que acontece com sua irmã?

A mais nova deu os ombros. Sabia exatamente o que acontecia sem que a irmã lhe dissesse uma palavra sequer, mas não podia explanar. Tentou guardar o segredo para si, mas explodiu contando para o namorado, Juan Pablo, o inferno que vivia. Angustiava-a ver a irmã tão triste daquela forma...

- Do começo!

Recomeçaram com as castanholas e os músicos. Ambas sorriam, graciosas, mas de um sorriso tão falso... Estavam no palco, dançando para uma platéia inexistente, encantando um público não-presente.

Shura abriu a porta e seu coração disparou. Observou aquela música, a batida das castanholas, o sorriso dela, seu encantamento... E o mundo pareceu parar. Sentiu-se como se fora a primeira vez que vivera aquilo, mas tanta coisa aconteceu. Tanta coisa ruim.

Observou pelo clarão que se formou no teatro a figura de um homem. Mas não um homem qualquer. Aquele que invadia seu sono e seus pensamentos. Sentiu seu coração pular a uma altura que não poderia pegá-lo novamente e no mesmo instante parou. A irmã fez o mesmo logo em seguida, surpresa, ainda sob os protestos da treinadora.

- Shura!

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, ainda mais quando ele veio em sua direção. Ela não pensou muito, desceu apressada pelas escadas localizadas na lateral do palco. Desde aquele dia, jamais estivera tão perto dele. Queria tanto sentir seus braços novamente, sua respiração, seu beijo... Queria apenas estar com ele.

Ele caminhava frio, estático. Observava-a vir ao seu encontro, feliz, e sua expressão não mudava. Não daria a ela o gosto de sentir o quão triste e amargurado ele estava. Juan Pablo chegou logo depois, ofegante.

- Caramba, Shura, como você consegue correr assim?

Se ele soubesse pelo que Shura passou, jamais teria perguntado tal coisa, mas ele sequer ouviu. Estava hipnotizado e tudo à sua volta congelou. Guilhermina desceu do palco logo depois de avistar o namorado aparecer na porta. A treinadora perdeu a paciência e resolveu dar um intervalo até que todo mundo se acertasse.

- Shura, que bom que você... – disse indo abraçá-lo.

- Não encoste em mim. – respondeu seco segurando-a pelos pulsos.

- Mas o que...? – perguntou confusa.

- Eu vim te dar os parabéns. – respondeu em uma frieza tão grande que lembrava o amigo Kamus de Aquário.

- Parabéns? – perguntou surpresa. – Parabéns por que?

- Pelo seu noivado com meu maior rival.

- Como você sabe que eu vou me casar com Javier?

Guilhermina olhou sem graça para a irmã e logo depois retribuiu com um olhar de fúria para Juan, que certamente tinha lhe contado sobre o noivo, mesmo depois de ela ter pedido para não o fazê-lo. O rapaz deu os ombros, pedindo desculpas, com um sorriso amarela que, se ela não estivesse tão brava com ele, teria rido.

- Não me importa. – cortou o assunto. – Eu quero que você seja muito feliz.

- Não vai ter como ser feliz... – rebateu chorosa.

- Cada um escolhe seu destino, Gisty. – disse soltando suas mãos.

- Eu não escolhi o meu! – bradou revolta. – Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer isso até que você entenda?

- Não me venha com essa! – retribuiu alterado. – Eu precisei morrer pra ver pelo que valia a pena viver e aprendi com isso!

- Shura, você tá me machucando.

- E não desejo isso pra ninguém!

- Eu sei, Shura, mas…

- Não, você não sabe! – bradou.

- Você quem pensa! Seu ego sempre foi maior que sua capacidade de visão, Shura de Capricórnio!

Ele fitou-a, assustado. Como ela sabia quem ele era? Pensou bem, e desde o primeiro encontro ela parecia saber muitas coisas sobre ele, quando ele mal sabia dela. Ele não tinha a menor idéia de que ela estivera no mesmo lugar que ele, que defendeu Athena como ele... A única diferença foi que ela voltou para casa mais cedo, desistiu de viver na Ilha Fantasma, longe de tudo e de todos... E justamente por saber tão pouco dela, ele desmoronou por dentro. Quando pensou em perguntar-lhe o que mais ela sabia, foram interrompidos por uma voz muito arrogante que Shura conhecia bem.

- Ora, ora, vejo que o novo morador de Toledo conheceu a minha noiva.

- Novo? – deu um sorrisinho irônico. – É cada uma que tenho que ouvir...

Guilhermina e Juan Pablo se entreolharam. Shura Salomón e Javier Velásquez nunca foram grandes amigos, pelo contrário, sempre foram grandes rivais. O mais velho dos Velásquez nunca digeriu muito bem o fato de Salomón ser melhor na arte da tourada que ele, sendo dois anos mais velho que o capricorninao. E com isso passou a persegui-lo. Shura, sempre pavio curto, respondia às suas provocações, mas na arena. Quando recebeu a carta do Santuário, sentiu-se aliviado, pois deixaria Toledo e os Velásquez para trás e se dedicaria a algo muito importante. E assim o fez.

_No more masquerade_

_You're one lonely star_

_(One lonely star you don't who you are)_

- Posso saber o que faz com Gisty? – perguntou ríspido.

- Dar os parabéns pelo casamento. – respondeu virando-se para ele.

- Não precisamos de seus votos, Salomón. Seremos felizes sem eles.

Javier abraçou Gisty, que não gostou, porém não recusou. O rapaz sorriu triunfante, vendo que Shura estava abalado por sua noiva estar com ele. Guilhermina torceu o nariz, achava o rapaz insuportável e não fazia bem ao amigo do namorado.

- E o que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou a noiva descontente.

- Te fazer uma visita. – sorriu. – E te trazer um presente.

Entregou-lhe uma caixa de jóias na cor vermelha de veludo, assim que tirou do bolso da calça. Fez um sinal para que ela abrisse e então avistou um lindo colar de pérolas negras, que combinavam perfeitamente com ela. A irmã se aproximou para verificar o presente e ficou admirada com o resultado.

- Obrigada, é muito lindo.

- Gostaria que o usasse amanhã. – pediu polido.

- Certamente. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Foi feita exclusivamente para a minha família e só existe um modelo. – gabou-se. – É algo que nenhuma outra família teria acesso.

- Existem coisas que valem mais do que pérolas. – zombou Guilhermina.

- Pérolas significam glamour, poder e dinheiro. – respondeu contrariado Javier. – O que pode ser mais valoroso que isso?

- Um simples quartzo-rosa.

Javier simplesmente não entendeu a colocação da garota. Gisty imediatamente entendeu o que a irmã quis dizer, sabia o significado daquela pedra, que poderia parecer tão simples, mas era tão profunda... A pedra que representava o amor. E esse valor nenhuma outra pedra teria.

A treinadora das garotas chamou-as de volta ao palco. Guilhermina se despediu de Juan e foi a primeira a subir. Gisty se despediu dos rapazes e deu uma última olhadela para Shura, que permanecia frio e mal retribuiu. Juan sabia que o que estava por vir não seria nada agradável e irritou-se por um instante. O capricorniano nada mais disse, apenas saiu do palco daquela grande trama, com intuito de voltar à arena, quando foi interceptado do lado de fora.

- Qual seu problema, Javier? – perguntou ainda de costas.

- Não quero você rondando a Gisty.

- Medo de perdê-la pra mim?

- Não seja idiota. – riu maléfico. – Um acordo entre famílias jamais seria quebrado. Nem que isso significasse guerra com uma outra.

- Acordo? – perguntou sorrindo voltando-se para ele. – Então esse casamento é um acordo?

Javier riu escandalosamente, tirando sarro do rapaz mais novo.

Então Gisty estava certa, falou a verdade? Odiou-se por um tempo, perdeu-se por mais alguns instantes.

- O que você pensou? Que eu amava Gisty?

- Geralmente é assim que as pessoas se casam. – respondeu pasmo.

- Não seja ingênuo, Salomón. – riu da inocência dele. – Gisty é bonita, atraente, qualquer homem em sã consciência se interessaria por ela.

- Mas não é qualquer homem que se apaixonaria por ela.

Juan chegou logo depois, interrompendo a possível resposta de Velásquez, chamando Shura para irem para casa. Não seria nada bom para o amigo se ele se envolvesse em um briga com o noivo do tão clamado casamento, mesmo que ainda não soubessem que ele era o prometido.

E então deixaram a Academia. Shura foi lhe contando no caminho de volta o que ouvira de Javier e que Gisty estava certa. Aquilo o irritava por um lado e lhe doía por outro. Realmente, tinha visto, mas não tinha enxergado.

- Você gosta dela, Shura. – riu Juan bobo. – Não sei o que essas Herrera têm, mas deixaram nós dois, garanhões inveterados, bobos.

- Bobo... – divagou. – Essa seria a palavra perfeita.

_All the world is a stage_

_And everyone has their part_

- Sabe como é, né, amigo? – disse ao garçom no bar.

- Claro, sei. – respondeu sem dar muita importância.

- Quanto maior a altura, maior o tombo! – respondeu batendo o copo na mesa. – Vê mais uma dessa pra mim, amigo!

Há quantas horas estaria ali? Duas? Três? Quatro? Nem ele nem o garçom saberiam dizer. Ele apenas bebia contando histórias e o garçom apenas lhe servia, se divertindo com elas, mesmo sabendo que seu cliente já tinha exagerado nas doses.

- Um amigo meu, o Deba, um cara brasileiro que conheci lá na Grécia...

- Brasileiro? – interrompeu-o.

- É, muito gente boa. – respondeu rindo. – Então, ele ficava cantando uma porcaria de uma música que todo mundo odiava.

- Música brasileira? – indagou limpando um copo.

- Isso! – riu o capricorniano. – Lembro até hoje quando o Aioria quebrou o CD dele... Mas então, é um cantor muito brega!

- Cantor brasileiro, certo?

- É, e a música tem tudo a ver com essa situação.

- Ah é? – perguntou curioso. – E como seria essa música?

- Eu decorei de tanto que ouvi aquela porcaria! – pigarreou, se preparando para cantar. – "Garçom, aqui nessa mesa de bar! Você já cansou de escutaar! Centenas de casos de amooor".

- Isso é bem verdade. – confirmou o empregado.

- Mas a parte que mais combina é: "Saiba que meu grande amoooooor hoje vai se casaaaaaaar! Mandou uma carta pra me convidaaaaaaar!".

- É mesmo? – surpreendeu-se. – Ela vai se casar?

- É, mas não hoje. – respondeu dando mais um gole. – Hoje é o noivado só.

- Poxa, que pena. – lamentou-se.

- Sabe o que é pior? Ele não gosta dela.

- Não?

- Não. Ele é só um filho da puta que gosta de competir comigo! – e então passou da raiva para o riso. – E é um idiota, porque ele sempre perde.

- Hum...

- E ele só acha ela bonita! Olha quanta mulher bonita temos em Toledo, na Espanha, no mundo... Mas não! Ele quer a minha!

- Esse mundo não é fácil...

- E como, amigo! E como!

Virou o resto da dose de uma única vez, como tantas outras anteriores. O garçom suspirou, estavam sozinhos no bar. Nenhum dos dois sabiam que horas eram, mas provavelmente já eram altas horas da madrugada e todos estariam em boates ou em casa. Foram surpreendidos pela porta que se abriu e revelou um rosto conhecido ao jovem cliente, que se alegrou (ainda mais!) em vê-lo.

- Juan, meu amigo!

- Shura? – surpreendeu-se. – Eu te procurei pela cidade inteira!

- E eu tava o tempo todo aqui! – riu, tentando se levantar. – Amigo, serve uma pra ele também!

- Não, nada mais de bebida! – afastou o copo.

- Qual é, Juan! – riu bobo. – Hoje é sexta-feira, dia de beber. Então vamos beber!

- E quem te leva pra casa depois?

- A vida! A vida nos leva pra onde ela quiser!

Ele começou a rir, provando que ele realmente tinha bebido além do aceitável. Quis se levantar, mas se desequilibrou e foi amparado pelo ombro do amigo, que o segurou antes que ele caísse. E ele continuava rindo.

- Quantas doses ele bebeu? – perguntou ao garçom.

- Não sei precisar... – respondeu confuso. – Talvez três garrafas.

- Três garrafas de vodka pura? – surpreendeu-se. – Jesus, ele deve ter conhecido algum russo na Grécia!

- Não, russo não! – interveio participando da conversa. – O Kamus é francês, mas passou muitos anos na Sibéria. – começou a rir novamente. – Nada melhor que um vizinho que te dá vodka! Que saudades daquele francês!

- Pelo visto ele conheceu gente do mundo inteiro na Grécia. – comentou o empregado. – Até cantar música brasileira ele cantou!

- O Juan é meu melhor amigo! – abraçou o amigo. – O Giancarlo não pode saber, senão ele mata todos nós! – riu. – Aquele italiano casca-dura! Joga poker como nenhum outro!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – respondeu Juan levemente impaciente. – Vamos embora antes que eu fique com ciúmes!

- Juan, você mora aqui, ó! – e bateu no peito. – Eu te amo, viu?

- Ta, eu também.

- Eu to falando sério. – olhou-o nos olhos. – Eu senti sua falta esse tempo todo que fiquei fora, você é um irmão pra mim.

- Eu também. – sorriu.

Juan perguntou quanto era a conta e pagou-a, com o garçom se divertindo com tudo aquilo, recomendando para que voltassem no outro dia e a primeira dose seria por conta da casa, o que o sóbrio agradeceu, porém recusou.

Chegaram ao carro e Juan abriu primeiro a porta do passageiro para que Shura entrasse e assim ele o fez. E então entrou em seguida.

- Shura, o que deu em você? – perguntou chocado.

- E ai, como foi o noivado?

- Foi legal, a música tava boa, a Gui dançou e... – sacudiu a cabeça. – Não muda de assunto! O que deu em você pra beber assim?

- É assim que se faz na _Sibéria_. – riu falando o nome do lugar em russo.

- Onde? – perguntou dando partida no carro.

- Sibéria! – riu. – Na Rússia, sabe?

- Sei, sei.

O carro partiu em alta velocidade, cortando as ruas desertas da cidade de Toledo com um único objetivo: a casa dos Salomón. O capricorniano reconheceu o caminho e no mesmo instante se recusou a prosseguir.

- Você ta me levando pra casa, não ta?

- Claro que to! – disse fazendo uma curva para a direita. – Queria que te levasse pra onde? Pro nosso ninho de amor?

- Eu não quero ir pra casa. – respondeu sério.

- Não? – perguntou surpreendido. – Seus pais ainda estão no noivado, não vai ter grilo.

- Não me importo com meus pais. – respondeu cabisbaixo. – Só não quero ir pra casa...

- E pra onde você quer ir? – perguntou rindo. – Se você falar nosso ninho de amor, eu...

- Pra colina.

- Então vambora!

Demoraram cerca de vinte minutos até chegarem ao local, mas valeu a pena por cada quilômetro percorrido; a vista era divina! Para Shura não existia lugar mais lindo em Toledo, nem mesmo a arena de tourada num dia de espetáculo. Amava estar ali, naquela paz que parecia invadir a sua alma... Estava tranqüilo.

Os dois rapazes saíram prontamente do carro, contemplando a noite e a cidade iluminada mais abaixo. Estava linda! Sentaram-se no capô do carro vermelho de Juan e apenas observaram tudo em silêncio. Mas aquela quietude incomodava um dos dois.

- Shura, por que você fez aquilo?

- Aquilo o que?

- Beber dessa forma. Nunca foi assim.

Ele demorou um tempo para responder. Sua cabeça ainda girava levemente e ele se sentia meio tonto. Deitou-se sob o capô, observando o céu estrelado, como se pudesse encontrar uma resposta para uma pergunta que ele nem sabia qual era. Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, formando um apoio.

- Hein? – insistiu o amigo.

- Queria esquecer.

- Esquecer? – surpreendeu-se.

- No Santuário a gente bebia pra celebrar ou relaxar, mas alguns queriam simplesmente esquecer. – respondeu sério. – Esquecer a vida, as obrigações, alguém...

- E hoje você queria esquecer...

- Esquecer de sentimentos. Esquecer de mim.

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto do capricorniano, sem que pudesse ser visto por seu fiel escudeiro. Uma lágrima que ele mesmo não queria ter derrubado.

- Você gosta muito dela, né?

- Não queria, mas gosto. E o pior é saber que ela tá se entregando pra um cara que a acha apenas uma garota interessante.

- Não deve ser fácil…

- E não é. Se fosse assim, que se casasse comigo.

- Casar? – olhou- sério. – Você aceitaria isso?

- Sem a menor dúvida… - divagou. – Mas eu... A perdi pra sempre.

Juan ficou sem nenhum tipo de reação quando observou o amigo chorar, de forma compulsiva. Shura se sentou, tentando esconder seu rosto, lavado de sentimentos, do amigo, envergonhado. Pediu desculpas por fazê-lo, e o amigo respondeu que não havia problema algum, que amigos eram para isso e então o abraçou. Deixou que ele desabafasse em seus ombros por um tempo, o que o capricorniano agradeceu mentalmente. Eram mesmo irmãos, e ambos se orgulhavam de tal coisa. O outro não soube se aquelas lágrimas eram frutos da ressaca ou de seu coração, ou os dois. Mas fez seu papel.

_How was I to know_

_Which way the story goes_

Depois daquela noite, Shura tinha finalmente caído em si. Desistiu de se lamentar pela garota, a qual considerou um caso perdido. Nada dependia somente dele e enquanto ela não estivesse disposta a mudar nada, ele nada faria também. E então canalizou suas forças novamente na tourada, ou deixaria mais uma vez Toledo e voltaria para o solo grego.

Soube depois, através de Juan, que o casamento foi marcado para dali três meses. Achou tudo meteórico demais, rápido demais... Quando tinha que ser, era para ser, acreditou nisso. E ele então voltou a ser o número um da tourada na cidade.

Gisty treinava cada dia com mais afinco. O flamenco era sua única forma de esquecer o inferno no qual vivia. Não agüentava mais as visitas do noivo, seu ego exacerbado, seus presentes caros... Cada dia mais sentia que era um troféu conquistado por ele, a ser exibido por ser belo e por ter destruído seu rival. E ela só queria um quartzo-rosa...

Shura ainda buscava em sua memória retratos de Gisty, de onde a conhecia e como ela o conhecia... Ela, por outro lado, se perdia pensando naquele belo Cavaleiro que encantava as amazonas e enfeitava a Décima Casa, com aquele ar soberbo e aquele sorriso lindo... Tudo bem, ela o conhecia de antes, mas ele não se lembraria... E nenhuma relação entre cavaleiros e amazonas era bem vistas, ainda mais partindo de um dourado... E entre devaneios e suspiros ela perdia horas. Ou melhor, um perdia horas pensando no outro, que estava tão longe e tão perto...

E então a cidade inteira só falava das duas coisas: do casamento e do toureiro. Javier um dia tentou desafiar o imbatível Shura e novamente foi fadado à derrota, de forma humilhante. Salomón estava ainda mais implacável e sem limites.

Na casa dos Herrera, o clima entre as duas irmãs não estava nada bom. Guilhermina não aceitava a situação que a irmã se pôs, porque ela estava infeliz, o melhor amigo do namorado também e porque o noivo não demonstrava de nenhuma forma que gostava sequer um pouco dela. Sabia que a única que podia dar um basta em tudo isso era a noiva, mas ela não parecia muito disposta a fazê-lo...

E assim os três meses se passaram rapidamente.

_But how was I to know you'd break_

_You'd break, you'd break, you'd break_

_You'd break __my heart_

Dezenove de agosto. O dia do casamento.

Tudo estava pronto. A igreja, o salão, os convidados, os familiares, o noivo...

- Pensa bem, Gisty, é sua última chance.

- Gui, estou cansada já disso...

- Escolha errado agora e seja infeliz pra sempre!

As duas irmãs conversavam dentro do carro, na porta da igreja. A mais nova se recusou a ser uma das madrinhas junto com seu agora noivo Juan e assim que ela saiu do carro, se encontrou com o rapaz e se sentaram num banco mais ao centro da igreja.

A noiva saiu do carro quando ouviu a música tocar. O pai a esperava do lado de fora, orgulhoso pelo casamento da filha mais velha. Ela sorria, mas não estava feliz. Sentia-se como se estivesse prestes a ir pro abate.

- Você está tão linda, minha filha...

Ela sorriu, agradecida. Realmente, o vestido, vindo da França, era de muito bom gosto. Simples, porém muito bonito. Um tomara-que-caia branco com alguns cristais Swarovski na cor azul-claro, combinando com seus olhos, e na mão um buquê de orquídeas.

Subiram as escadarias da Igreja Matriz de Toledo e a porta então se abriu, mostrando uma igreja que já era tipicamente bonita ainda mais deslumbrante. Orquídeas e lírios decoravam todo o local, e os padrinhos, três casais de cada lado, sorriam felizes, assim como os pais dos noivos. Assim que a irmã passou por ela, Guilhermina apertou o braço do noivo, como se estivesse com raiva daquilo tudo e então perguntou por Shura. Observou os pais dele do outro lado, felizes. Se eles soubessem que o filho estava infeliz por causa de tudo isso...

A cerimônia então prosseguiu de forma emocionante e tranqüila. Até que chegou a hora dos votos.

- Javier Velásquez, você aceita Gisty Herrera como sua legítima esposa? – perguntou o padre.

- Aceito. – sorriu o rapaz para a noiva.

- Gisty Herrera, você aceita Javier Velásquez como seu legítimo esposo?

Ela nada respondeu. Sua cabeça estava longe, bem longe dali. Ela não pôde ver, mas naquele mesmo instante Shura chegou à igreja e ficou recostado bem ao fundo, rente à parede. Javier afagou sua mão e a instigou com o olhar.

- Gisty?

- Oi, desculpa. – respondeu meneando a cabeça.

- Você aceita se casar com Javier Velásquez?

- Claro. – sorriu.

O coração da irmã doeu e o de Shura também. Agora realmente não tinha mais volta. Guilhermina ainda pensou em retrucar na próxima fala do padre, mas foi previamente advertida por Juan, que a avisou que ela deveria tomar as suas decisões.

- Se tem alguém aqui que saiba de algo que possa impedir esse casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Gisty olhou para todos os presentes na igreja, esperando desesperadamente que alguém falasse algo contra. Avistou mais um fundo da igreja um rosto conhecido, que fez seu coração saltar. Ele tinha ido! Shura foi ao casamento! Ela não conseguiria prosseguir...

- Eu tenho, padre.

A intervenção assustou e surpreendeu a todos na igreja, ainda mais tendo sido feita pela própria noiva em questão. Ela olhou para fundo da igreja, ainda imóvel, criando coragem para mudar a sua vida. Guilhermina e Juan segurando-a com o olhar e então avistaram a mesma pessoa que ela vira momentos antes.

- Desculpa, Javier, não posso me casar com você.

- Como não? – perguntou surpreso.

- Gisty, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou o pai.

Ela meneou a cabeça, mas estava disposta a prosseguir.

- Eu não te amo, Javier e ficar com você, só nos traria infelicidade. Não é certo me casar com você sendo que amo outra pessoa.

As mãos dos dois, que estavam unidas se soltaram e ela então desceu do altar no qual se encontravam. Ela tinha um único objetivo, que estava ao fundo da igreja. Os olhos dos convidados a seguiram e ela foi à direção ao seu amado, cruzando por toda a igreja, e para surpresa do rapaz.

- Shura, me perdoa. – respondeu com as mãos trêmulas e lágrimas nos olhos.

- Gisty, você ficou maluca? – perguntou descrente.

- Desculpa por ter te feito sofrer tanto.

- Gisty, eu...

- Eu te amo, Shura.

O espanto foi geral quando ela o abraçou e lhe deu um longo e apaixonado beijo. Jamais nenhum dos presentes pensou em viver tal momento, nem em seus mais profundos devaneios. Shura retribuiu, amava-a também! E como esperou por ouvir aquilo...

- Eu também. Também te amo, Gisty.

- Isso é absurdo! – interveio Javier. – Veio destruir meu casamento!

- Não existe casamento, Javier. – disse a garota abraçando o rapaz. – Eu não vou me casar com você.

Novamente rostos surpresos e espanto geral.

- Como não? Estava tudo feito num acordo! Você concordou!

- Eu não concordei com nada! – rebateu ofendida. – Nossos pais fizeram esse acordo sem nunca me consultar.

A confusão estava formada. Alguns apoiavam, outros recriminavam, mas ela não estava disposta a ceder. Os pais dos noivos chegaram logo em seguida ao burburinho.

- O que ta acontecendo? – perguntou o pai da noiva.

- Não vou me casar, papai. Não com Javier.

- Pedro, o que acontece com a sua filha? – perguntou o pai do noivo. – Virou uma rebelde?

- Não! – ofendeu-se. – Se me casar, quero que seja por amor e eu amo Shura, não seu filho.

- Filha, você tem certeza do que diz? – perguntou confuso.

- Tenho, papai. Demorei muito pra dizer isso.

O patriarca do Herrera parecia bem confuso com tudo aquilo, ainda mais ouvindo reclamações por parte do patriarca dos Velásquez. Javier estava prestes a arrumar briga com Shura, ali mesmo dentro da igreja, mas foi contido pelo seu primo, que lhe disse que brigar não adiantaria nada – mesmo que fosse com o Salomón.

- Então não vamos perder a viagem! – adiantou-se o pai de Shura no meio da confusão. – Vamos, meu filho, diga algo.

Shura respirou fundo, ainda confuso com o rumo que tudo aquilo estava tomando, e se ajoelhou, pegando a mão da moça, que sorriu de felicidade desta vez. Olhou-a nos olhos e sob o olhar de centenas de convidados, apenas disse:

- Gisty, você quer se casar comigo?

- Sim, eu quero!

Aplaudiram emocionados o casal se abraçar e se beijar ali à frente de todos. Guilhermina e Juan Pablo chegaram logo depois, incentivando os dois em tal ato de insanidade, o que pareceu enraivecer ainda mais o jovem Velásquez.

- Então vamos, o padre está ali, estamos em uma igreja! – interveio Juan puxando Shura.

- Mas não estou com roupa de casamento! – rebateu o capricorniano confuso.

Ele trajava uma calça social preta e uma camisa azul, sem gravata ou nada mais, com alguns botões abertos. Ficou surpreso quando viu que o próprio pai tirou seu paletó preto e sua gravata, vestindo o filho, enquanto a irmã da noiva ajeitava-lhe a maquiagem. Juan e Guilhermina, claro, foram os padrinhos, além de alguns outros amigos do casal que estavam na platéia e que ficaram felizes vendo a frustração do antigo noivo.

- Isso não terminou, Shura. – ameaçou.

- Já sim. – sorriu feliz. – Admita, ao menos uma vez, que você perdeu.

- Não, eu não perdi! – respondeu amparado pelo primo. – Vai ter voltar! Ah se vai!

- Bom, não preciso nem dizer que as relações entre os Velásquez e os Herrera e Salomón foram cortadas, certo, Pedro e José?

- Não, não precisa. – respondeu sorrindo o pai de Shura.

- Ver nossos filhos sorrindo dessa forma, tão felizes, vale muito mais do que qualquer relação entre famílias.

E a cerimônia recomeçou assim que os Velásquez foram embora, enraivecidos com toda a situação. Sorte a festa ser na casa da noiva, tradição européia. Shura esperava orgulhoso pela noiva, que entrou feliz. A irmã, sorriu emocionada. O padre recomeçou, fazendo um discurso ainda mais belo, um discurso que envolvia sentimentos e amor. Novamente fez os votos e agora ninguém interrompeu a cerimônia. Não haviam alianças, mas isso não seria um grande problema. O amor era grande e superaria qualquer coisa. Os dois riram como dois adolescentes de tudo que acontecia ali, incrédulos.

- Pode beijar a noiva.

E os dois trocaram um longo beijo apaixonado e emocionado. Depois disso, olharam para os presentes, e não acreditaram no que viviam. Shura olhou para Juan e Guilhermina, fazendo mímica para o amigo, indicando que ele seria o próximo.

- E então eles viveram felizes para sempre. – riu Guilhermina sussurrando para o noivo.

- É agora que os problemas começam, isso sim! – riu o rapaz.

- E posso saber por quê? – perguntou curiosa.

- Porque não é fácil segurar uma Herrera.

Ela riu, envergonhada, batendo no braço dele. Guilhermina tinha entendido bem a colocação do noivo, e se divertiu com aquilo. Era verdade mesmo, mas tanto ele como Shura não eram rapazes normais.E talvez esse fosse o segredo do sucesso.

E a partir dali uma nova vida começava para todos.

* * *

**N/A**

E então, gente, o que acharam?

Se vocês não se lembrarem, Gisty é aquela da Ilha Fantasma, que o Seiya derrota. Ela vive acompanhada dos cavaleiros de Medusa, Golfinho e Água-viva, se não me engano. É uma personagem que gosto muito D

A Guilhermina foi feita pra Deia, e o Juan surgiu sem querer. Mas me cativou muito!

Espero que tenham gostado.

Afinal, quem nunca viu fanarts do Shura de toureiro e não o imaginou no clipe da Madonna? O Pervas Clan já D

Aliás, fic pra vocês, meninas!

Beijos a todos que leem e comentam


End file.
